


adorable

by sparrowvanya



Series: x-men scene rewrites [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvanya/pseuds/sparrowvanya
Summary: "What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles.""You think I'm adorable?"
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: x-men scene rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	adorable

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles."

Erik doesn't mean to say it. It simply... slips out.

Charles could have said anything in response. Absolutely anything. Could even have told him not to spoil his first moments with Cerebro.

What actually comes out of his mouth is "You think I'm adorable?"

_ I was a rat in a lab once, Charles. I know how it feels. It's not something I would ever call adorable. _

_ And yet you are. _

Charles's mouth is left slightly open, and Erik doesn't need to be a telepath to know his comment had been just as involuntary as Erik's "adorable."

He'd been planning to keep talking. Something about his experiences during the War, something just enough to make Charles see the danger he's putting himself in. But instead he stops in his tracks.

Did he think Charles Xavier was  _ adorable _ ?

Judging by the oh-so-slight smile on Charles's face, his non-answer was just as clear as if he'd actually said-

Damn telepaths.

"Don't touch my hair," Charles replies to Hank's offer to shave his head, still wearing that tiny smile of his. Erik can't help but try and return it.

In the last moments before Cerebro is activated for the very first time, Charles looks Erik in the eyes and  _ winks _ .

Okay,  _ maybe _ he's a little bit adorable after all.

He was certainly Erik's favorite telepath.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you think of an alternate line of dialogue and then you just keep thinking about it and thinking about it until you finally write the fic-
> 
> talk to me on tumblr: [@sparrowvanya](https://sparrowvanya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
